Dawn and Dicky
by Rogering100
Summary: Dawn and Dicky will get close very close. This is a fetish story...
1. Chapter 1

Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn.

It's the day Dicky will never forget the day he lost the title of best abs in the Harper household After a long cold spring the first warm day arrived and Ricky was blown away by no not Nicky Or Ricky but his sister Dawn. She entered the room for breakfast wearing a crop top showing off The most incredible six pack stomach absolutely ripped from her gymnastics and ballet training.

"Holy abs Dawn " Nicky and Ricky say at the same time looking at Dicky as his face drops " yeah not bad "  
"Not bad about a thousand times better than yours " Nicky replies laughing "and she's not even flexing "

"Go on Dawn give us a flex " begs Nicky and Ricky

Dawn turns to the boys and flexes her stomach from a 6 pack to a rock hard 8 pack making her abs look like they are made out of marble.

"Holy shit " Dicky says rushing over to feel Dawn's stomach " Fuck they are better than mine "  
And better than everyone's at school.  
Dawn laps up the complements making her feel a little turned on and goes into a ab pose every time Dicky glances over.

Dicky couldn't believe what puberty had done to Dawn over winter, the curve of her ass, her breasts were now Quite big and those abs...

Dawn was thinking the same as Dicky he was now as tall as her, his shoulders were broad but the one thing that Really got her was his amazing black stubble after a couple of days being unshaven his beard growth really turned Her on, Nicky and Ricky hardly had to shave.

"You should grow a beard Dicky " Dawn says rubbing on his stubbly chin with a huge grin

"Yeah I was thinking of growing one for when we go back to school next week " Dicky replies

" oh yes " Dawn replies laughing " the other boys will be way jealous, do it for me Dicky "

"If I do Dawn you have to promise me you'll wear a crop top " Dicky smirks at her

"OK that's a deal " Dawn laughs running her hand up and down her killer abs "can't wait to show these babies off "

Another very warm day greets the start of the new term at Edgewood middle school with the pupils Milling around the lockers when a hush and then sounds of gasps go through the air

"Omg" " what the fuck " "no way" "Jesus Christ ". are some of the comments as Dawn and Dicky enter the school

Dawn is wearing very low slung pair of white jeans with a very short crop top showing off every inch of her midriff and that amazingly ripped 6 pack stomach, everyone stands with there mouths open until Mae speaks

"Bloody hell Dawn I knew you had abs but " Mae runs her hands up and down Dawn's rippling stomach " you have a better 6 pack than all the jocks at school including Dicky yesssssss "

And talking of Dicky he enters just behind Dawn sporting a full thick black beard looking way older Than his 14 years, lots of girls run to him to cop a feel of his new grown facial hair

" wow Dicky " that beard really suits you says one girl " you should keep it it makes you look 17"

There is a crowd of pupils around Dawn wanting to touch her killer abs and she feels made up she wore her Crop top, one girl gives her the nickname Queen of abs adding " Dawn they are rock hard "

Do you want me to continue...I love a fetish story...


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn and Dicky part 2

Back at home with the day still very warm Dawn changes into her new Bikini wanting to catch The final rays of the day.  
Looking in the mirror she is loving the changes her body has taken especially her ass which is now Curvy but firm her bikini hugging her like a second skin.

But she is not the only one happy with her changing body, through a crack in the door Dicky is taking in his Sister's curvy but very toned physique.

" look at that ass and those abs " he thinks to himself " and those boobs look twice the size since Xmas "

He feels his erection growing and starts to stroke his larger than average penis, as Dawn turns she spots movement Outside her door

" Dicky is that you " Dawn says opening the door quickly " what the hell are you doing "

" sorry Dawn but your such a turn on " Ricky says still sporting a huge erection " your body is just amazing "

Dawn pulls Ricky into her Bedroom and locks the door behind her , she has been feeling horny all day with all The attention at school and now the sight of Dicky's erection making her wet.

Without a word Dicky turns Dawn around and undoes the clasp of her Bikini top in one move he cups her Firm perky breasts making her nipples harden in an instant, his hand slips down across those amazing abs Feeling every ridge and bump then down further into Dawn's Bikini bottoms straight to her core.

" mmmmm ohhhhhh " Dawn whimpers and let's out a sigh her legs feeling weak " oh Ricky that feels so gooooood "

Dicky continues to finger her as he lifts her onto the bed pulling off the Bikini bottoms he gets his first glimpse of Dawn's perfect pristine pussy with a tiny patch of hair shaved into a heart, he pulls her legs apart and gently licks her folds Finding her clitoris Dawn starts to arch her back and whimpers again.

"Dawn you taste amazing " Dicky says with a huge grin on his face " eating pussy is better than I thought "  
As he goes back to work on her core knowing he will be the first to make her cum.

" mmmmmm goddddddd fuckkkkkk " Dawn mumbles as she starts to breathe heavily her abs forming into a perfect Six pack every time she breaths out, Dicky noticing this can't resist rubbing them "best abs ever " he laughs...

To be continued...  



	3. Chapter 3

Dicky and Dawn part 3.

Dicky strips off his clothes revealing a toned muscular body with patches of hair growing on his chest and A solid 6 pack, nowhere as good as Dawn's ripped 8 pack abs but still pretty good

Dicky's huge erection throbbing in anticipation of pounding Dawn's tight pussy he pulls Dawn towards him And spreads open her legs lining himself up he slowly inserts his 8" penis into her core

Dawn whimpers " ommmmmggggg Dicky fucckkkkkkk " her eyes roll back and she arches her back up Dicky speeds up and runs his hands across her rippling stomach and onto Dawn's pert breasts all the time Pounding slowly in and out of her tight pussy speeding up and then slowing down

Dicky's eyes are drawn to Dawn's abs glistening with sweat they look better than ever turning Dicky on even more He can't resist to rub every ridge and bump

"Mmmmmmmm ommggggggggg fuckkking hell " Dawn's words become unintelligible as she nears her first Proper orgasm she shakes violently as she cums again and again

" yes " Dicky punches the air knowing he has taken Dawn's virginity and pumps his load into her core Pulling out he flops next to Dawn who is panting heavily from her orgasm she gives him a massive grin She reaches out and rubs Dicky's Beard.

"You are so handsome Dicky got to keep that beard Nicky & Ricky are so jealous of it " Dawn chuckles and Pulls Dicky into a long lingering kiss

Dicky runs his hands one last time over Dawn's rippling 8 pack " these belong to me " laughing he tells Her to get dressed as he hears the others coming home " same time Tomorrow "

" you bet stud " Dawn laughs as she heads towards the bathroom. 


End file.
